


Cake Batter Chap Stick

by aerosmiley219



Category: Trophy Wife - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Sex, taste test
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-04-08 05:51:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4293144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aerosmiley219/pseuds/aerosmiley219
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kate comes home from shopping with Meg and decides to flirt with Pete and since the kids aren't home, they take full advantage of their alone time (smut ensues)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cake Batter Chap Stick

Kate came in from a day of shopping with Meg and sat her bags on the kitchen counter.

“Hey babe. How’s it going?” 

Pete turned around from where he’d been sitting watching football on the couch, to look at his bride. He turned off the TV and said, “Hey! Have a good time with Meg?”

“Yep. I got a few things you might enjoy…” she hinted.

His mind went straight to the gutter as he raised his eyebrows, “Oh really? Like what?”

“Close your eyes and I’ll show you,” she flirted. She reached into one of the bags and grabbed the new tube of cake batter chap stick she just bought, cracked it open and applied a generous layer on her full lips. “Mmm, tasty!” she thought.

She walked over to where he was sitting and climbed on his lap, straddling him. “Ready?”

“Oh yeah,” he panted as he put his hands on her hips. “Can I open my eyes now?”

Instead of answering, she planted a deep kiss on him. “Guess the flavor!” she giggled.

“Mmm, I don’t know. Vanilla?” He asked opening his eyes. His face fell when he realized her surprise hadn’t come from Victoria’s Secret or the lingerie department at JC Penny’s.

“Nope. And don’t look too disappointed! I mean, you got to kiss me, after all,” she said playfully, with a gentle slap across the face.

“True,” he said clasping his hands behind her back and settling in. “So if it’s not vanilla, what is it?”

“Nuh uh. You have to guess,” she said before planting another kiss on his lips. He grinned and reciprocated. Kate moved her hands behind his neck and pulled him in closer to her.

The one thing Pete was realizing he loved about Kate was the way he made her feel; he hadn’t made out with a girl on his couch since he was a teenager and it made him feel younger. He felt her start to pull back but instead of relinquishing, he’d decided what they were doing right now was much more fun than this new game (new game he was hoping would catch on, by the way).

Pete slid his tongue between her lips and his breathing became slightly heavier. Kate’s eyes flew open in surprise and she pulled back. “Nice try mister. What flavor?”

“Cherry?” Pete jokingly guessed and then went in for another taste.

“Very funny,” she said pushing back off of him. “If you guess right I’ll show you what else I got from the store. Try harder,” she whispered into his mouth.

“Sorry, you’re gonna need to refresh my mind. I don’t recall,” he said with a big grin.

Kate leaned further in and slid her tongue into his mouth. He greedily returned the favor and got lost in the cupcake-y goodness that was his wife’s mouth.

He grunted when he figured out what the flavor must be but instead of pulling back his head, he kissed her harder. Their tongues fought for dominance and now Kate’s breathing was becoming faster.

Kate moved her hand from behind his neck to his cheek and caressed it, gently. This was the best idea she’d ever had! She decided then and there that the next time she went out she was going to stop at CVS or whatever store was closest and go through the entire collection of Bonne Bell Lipsmackers.

Her thumb found the spot where his dimple usually showed up and she pushed in just a bit. He smiled quickly to show her that her hand was in the right spot then got back to the business at hand. He sucked her lower lip and ran his tongue along it.

She kissed him harder then started to suck on his tongue like she was fellating him and pushed her body into his, ensuring no visible light could pass between them. It wasn’t long before, subconsciously, her hips started mirroring the movement of her mouth.

Pete responded by letting her take the lead in his mouth but he, too, responded subconsciously by letting himself get harder. How could he not when this beautiful woman was grinding on him? 

Their breathing grew ragged as their kissing got increasingly more intense. They alternated whimpering and moaning into each other’s mouths. Kate bit down on his lower lip and gently tugged, running her tongue along its edge.

Pete groaned and tried to readjust himself on the couch.

She kissed him once more then moved to sucking on his earlobe. “Figure it out yet?” 

“Mmm,” Was his only reply

Kate rocked her hips very deliberately into him, “Where are the kids?”

He opened his eyes and tried to refocus. “Uh, at school?

“Uh uh. It’s summer,” she whispered into his neck

“Um, their moms’?”

Kate sat up. “Do you seriously not know where the kids are?”

“Wait, give me a second,” he said as he struggled to think about anything other than what was going on on is lap. “Uh, Diane has Hillary and Warren in a math or science camp thing and Bert... Where the hell is Bert? I think he’s with Jackie or something. Keep going,” he said as he started running his hands up and down her back.

“Good. Cuz I can just see Bert’s inquisitive little face popping up at the worst possible moment and he’ll ask what we’re doing… I always had that fear when I was babysitting which is probably why I didn’t do it all that often.”

“Can we not talk about the kids right now? There’s something more pressing to attend to at the moment,” he said raising his eyebrows, gently pushing up his hips.

Kate snickered and moved her hand down his chest, into his lap, and grabbed on to his crotch. “You mean, this?” She squeezed once.

“Yes, please,” he panted.

Kate climbed off of him and held out her hand, “bedroom?”

“I was thinking here worked,” he stated, unmoving.

She grinned and that was all she needed to start disrobing. She took her time and started singing a few bars of “Pour Some Sugar on Me” as she started putting on a show for her husband. Her hips bounced side to side. Her shirt hit the floor and she locked eyes with her spectator.

He smiled back at her and ran the tip of his tongue over his lower lip. “Cupcake. The flavor is cupcake.”

“Close enough. It’s cake batter.” She reached back with one hand and unhooked her bra, letting it fall to the floor. “You’re so perceptive!” She said while reaching up and grabbing her nipples.

“That’s what they pay me the big bucks for babe,” he joked. “I believe you were instructing me as to where to pour some sugar…?”

“I could keep singing, or I could do something else with my mouth…” Kate walked toward him and slowly sank to her knees. She placed her hands on his thighs and ran them up to his hips.

“Something else. Definitely something else,” he panted as he looked down into her eyes.

Kate grinned and bit her lower lip as she dove in to his pants. She ran her tongue along the outline of his bulge, outside of his jeans. She placed a kiss on it before she undid the button and pulled the zipper down and went straight in for his swollen cock.

She covered her teeth with her lips and made a point to coat his length with her sweet lip gloss, making her favorite lollipop that much more flavorful. Once she had gotten all of him in her mouth, she swallowed and swirled her tongue around him. She bobbed her head fast and furious, knowing it’d push him over the edge.

Pete moaned as she tended to him. His hips jerked forward when she deep throated him and took him closer to exploding.

“Fuck baby. Ride me. I need to feel you cum on me,” he panted.

Kate stood up and took off her pants and pink lace panties. She let her hand drop into her wetness and slid a finger around while waiting for him to get his pants off. And for once she didn’t even care that he left his socks on. She mounted him again and this time he sank deep into her. He loved how wet she got just by sucking his dick.

He wrapped his arms around her to pull her chest closer into him and without taking the time to adjust to his girth, she started bouncing on him. His hands settled just above her ass and he looked up at her. “Oh god, Kate,” he moaned.

“Spank me,” Kate whimpered, biting her lower lip.

He’d never been with a woman who was even remotely interested in that before so he let a gentle slap go and looked at her face to see if that was what she was looking for.

“Harder,” she panted nodding her head.

He did.

“I said harder!” she commanded.

He spanked, harder than he’d ever had to with his kids. His hand stung. He looked back at her face for confirmation, wary of crossing any lines.

She nodded, “again. Just like that.”

He spanked her on the other side.

“Oh god yes! Leave a handprint on my ass,” she panted, grabbing her tits. “Make me cum.”

He spanked her once more. Her fingers dug into her chest as she whimpered. “It’s right there. One more time.”

Again, he spanked the other side in the same spot he’d just reddened.

“Oh god!” She lurched forward and gave him a big sloppy kiss as her body started to spasm. She moaned into his mouth and bit into his lip.

His hands gripped her hips to pull her into him as he, too, started to cum. He exploded deep within her; the feeling of her pussy around his cock, the taste of her on his lips, and having discovered something new and kinky about her was too much for him to hold back any longer.

She collapsed on top of him, burying her face in his shoulder, waiting for her breathing to return to something that resembled normal. Kate giggled and kissed his neck. “I wish I could give you a hickey. But somehow I think the judge would frown on that…” she said, grazing her teeth along his chin line.

“Uh, yeah. Just a little. You know, the next time you make cupcakes you better keep them away from me. The last thing I need is an unexplained hard-on at a birthday party. That’d be difficult to explain.”

They kissed.

After a few minutes of not moving, reveling in post-coital bliss, Kate pulled off of him and stood up. “So, do you wanna see what else I got at the mall?”

“Maybe after some Gatorade and a nap?” he pleaded.


End file.
